Fatal Attractions
by duskypanda
Summary: Loosely based off the love triangle in Love Actually, Santana is desperately in love with her best friend's fianceé.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_October 16th_

Santana's fingers ran along the smooth paper envelope, unwilling to open it and discover the inevitable message inside.

She wondered what sort of wording they had decided on. Would it be a pretentious, 'You are cordially invited to attend'? Or would it perhaps sound more informal, like the two people that were getting married - a casual shoutout of 'We're getting hitched, come to our wedding"? Maybe they'd even taken a picture together and stuck it on, as if to rub it in to their invited guests that yes, they were happy, they were in love; they were perfect for each other.

Santana hated weddings.

She sighed, laying the envelope down on her dark oakwood table and turning away to the brighter kitchen. Occasionally, food could provide a temporary comfort to the throbbing ache in her chest that seemed to accompany her wherever she went nowadays.

With the skill of her female relatives before her, Santana quickly began chopping tomatoes and onions, intent on preparing her favorite comfort food, burritos. The sizzling of the pan distracted her for a few moments, and in her momentary concentrated bliss she was able to omit the images of a beautiful blonde bride and her equally blonde husband embracing as they sealed the ties that would bind them for life.

Resting her elbows in the counter top, Santana closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. Common sense told her that she would have to open the envelope sooner or later… and wasn't it better to just get it over with? That way, her imagination would not have the chance to imagine worse case scenarios of blaring pop-up wedding invitations, or other such monstrosities.

Purposefully, Santana opened her eyes and strode to the hall. She was Santana fucking Lopez. No dumb little invitation was going to faze her. The rip of the envelope knife cut through the silence of her house, and she drew out the light piece of paper with little care.

The letter read:

_Santana,_

_Sam Evans and Brittany Pierce are delighted to invite you to their super awesome wedding celebration. They hope to see you there with your dancing shoes and best party spirit. The bar will be open and the food will be free, so what are you waiting for? RSVP to either Brittany or Sam at…._

The letter ended with what was supposed to be a sweet picture of the two kissing by the side of the paper. The invite was exactly what she would have expected from the two of them, but the saccharine perfection of it caused her heart to clench and her stomach to drop. "So freaking charming," Santana spat sarcastically. In the kitchen, the onions and tomatoes burned, but Santana ignored them.

She had lost her appetite.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go, my first attempt at a fic. I'm actually quite excited for this story and feel like I could learn a lot from constructive criticism, so if you'd like, leave a review telling me what you thought! _


	2. Memories of home

A/N Wow, thank you guys so much for all the positive favorites and follows! I was not expecting any of this. Thanks also to my lovely first reviewers! I've been wanting to start a story but have never had enough drive, but now that I see that people are actually interested I feel so much more motivated! :) I'm at a really busy period of my life right now so updates may be slow, forgive me! Please note that the story takes place over a number of different time periods, so look out so that you won't get confused! The story is set in an AU universe where Santana and Sam went to school together. This chapter is sort of a background bit to help you guys understand Sam and Santana's relationship dynamics, and reach a little bit into Santana's mind. If you have any questions about the story/updates, you can reach me at .com. That's all for now. Happy reading!

* * *

_2 months earlier, August 16th._

There are certain things that need to be known about Santana Lopez.

One: Santana was born and raised in Lima, and moved to LA shortly after graduating her Senior year.

_Two:_ In high school, Santana was an honor roll student, Co-Captain of the Cheerios (the school cheerleading team) and Junior year Prom Queen.

**Three:** Santana has never been in love. She doesn't believe in it.

* * *

Santana Lopez pulled up to the Lima Bean in Lima, Ohio, sighing at the quaint building and the cramped parking lot. The coffee shop was the city's pride and joy, but to Santana's Los Angeles mindset it appeared scruffy and outdated. This dead end town was about as far as you could get from her ultra chic living quarters in Santa Monica, LA.

She supposed she would have to get used to it - after all, work was work, even if the conditions in which she had to stay were less than satisfactory. When she'd signed onto the Brecker - Brooklyn case, Santana had been prepared for traveling. She had pictured herself being sent off to glamourous places: New York, or maybe Boston. Even Phoenix, with it's overwhelming population of geriatrics, would have at least been a change of scenery. Instead, the promising case led her straight back to Lima, the town she'd struggled through most of her high school years to escape from.

Locking her car, Santana slid her dark sunglasses down her face and sauntered towards the building. Yeah, it was October, but the sky was bright and she sure as hell didn't want to get wrinkles from having to stare into the sun for extended periods of time. When she arrived at the door, she paused slightly, letting the situation sink in. Being back in the town she had grown up in felt eerie, as though she was back to being her embarrassing 17 year old self - a past she'd thought she'd left behind long ago.

Her parents, ever guilty for the lack of attention they had shown their daughter during her upbringing, had offered her a living space and her old bedroom. Santana had politely refused. She wasn't going to regress _that_ far back. Her parents were agreeable in small doses, and by small doses Santana meant a short recap of her week on the phone to her mother, and the occasional casual dinner. More than this caused the dark haired girl to feel constricted and slightly claustrophobic - she preferred to retreat to her small rented apartment and continue working on her case rather than mend relationships that had long gone rotten.

The only reason she was in public at all was her loyalty to Sam. Damn Sam.

* * *

Sam Evans had been one of Santana's closest friends in her years at McKinley High School. The two had bonded unexpectedly. When Sam had first arrived at school, Santana had mocked and taunted his admittedly enormous lips, hoping to get a rise out of the blond Justin Bieber copy. Although Santana had been popular for the standards of McKinley, she had never been the type of girl to be followed by a posse of adoring fangirl slaves. As part of the Cheerios, Santana could hold conversation with her fellow cheerleaders, but she regarded them as shallow and inferior - nowhere near the standards she expected her surrounding company to uphold.

Anyway, one day Santana was late leaving school because of a Cheerios routine that had gone on for longer than usual. The rest of her plastic teammates had already left the building; she was alone. Trying to ease off the sense that she was on an abandoned alien planet, Santana stuck the earbuds of her iPhone into her ears and pressed Shuffle. Taylor Swift's country voice twanged into definition, singing the chords of Santana's favourite guilty pleasure tune: Our Song. Without consciously noticing, Santana began singing along as she packed up her things, enjoying the freedom of being able to relax and be herself, not the Queen Bee she had convinced the rest of the school she was. As the song increased in countrified intensity, Santana began shaking her hips and pretending to play an imaginary guitar in time to the music, not noticing the approaching footsteps.

"And when I got home, 'fore I said Ame-een-" her voice stopped mid warble as she heard the sound of muffled laughter. Spinning around sharply, Santana noticed Sam crouched down behind some lockers, fist stuffed into his mouth in an attempt to stop the raucous giggles that were erupting from his body. Santana's face coloured quickly.

"Look, Mr. Professional Dick Lick Lips, if you even _think _of mentioning this to anyone..."

Her words were cut off once again by the blonde, who'd by now managed to regain some composure and had stood up next to her. "Don't worry, Corn Princess," Sam assured the silently raging Latina sweetly, "Your secret's safe with me." He gave her a quick wink and began walking away, softly humming the song under his breath.

Santana was flustered. She was used to people trying to find out incriminating information about her to use to destroy her, and her incessant teasing of Sam probably hadn't endeared her to him. He had the potential to completely ruin her Bad Bitch persona! Worried, Santana jogged after him into the hallway. Overtaking him, she crossed her arms and blocked his path. "What's your deal, Sam Evans?" Santana demanded.

The expression on the blond's face was hard to read. He looked at Santana thoughtfully - maybe even a little pityingly. Pityingly? Santana didn't _need _anyone's pity! She was the queen of the school, the most popular girl in Lima, the type of person others aspired to be... Her internal monologue of rage was halted by Sam's next words. "I don't have any deal, Country Bumpkin. I was just finishing up after football practice. I'm kinda out of shape and those Doritos I ate yesterday totally didn't help." He studied her expression, wondering if he should go on. "And, I guess I was sorta curious. I mean, someone who puts up the kind of show you do every day has gotta let it out somehow." He flashed her a smirk, "I guess I've figured it out now, yokel. Anyway, I better get going. Sìltsan ne tse'a nga." With a wave of his hand, Sam walked out, leaving Santana speechless and slightly confused. How could he have known she put on a show? Was she that obvious? How dare he call her those embarrassing countrified nicknames? And what the _hell _had been his last sentence?

The progression to friendship after that had been slow but steady. Santana, intrigued by Sam's strange mannerisms and apparent sincerity, had approached him the next day and asked if he could explain himself to her. He, in turn, proffered the information that he had used Na'vi, language of the Avatar people from the film that Santana had secretly adored. The two began hanging out during break times and after school. It was refreshing for Santana - for the first time, she could be around someone who knew her for something else than the ice-cold Cheerio's captain. Over time, the two became almost inseperable. As always happens when a boy and a girl become friends, rumours flew around McKinley that Sam and Santana were getting it on, but nothing could have been further from the truth. The two enjoyed each other in all innocence, usually participating in heated video game battles or watching artsy foreign films that no one else liked and trying to copy the accents. Santana had lost the need to insult his lips, though Sam always retained the fondness of calling her his pet Dixie Chick. When she left Lima, Sam was the only one she kept in touch with.

* * *

Shaking her head, Santana fondly recalled the memories. She had by now reached the door to the cafe, and her hand rested over the handle, allowing her a few seconds to regain some composure and slap on an enthusiastic smile. This was her best friend she was going to meet, after all!

At a bright corner booth at the far end of the Lima Bean, Sam sat waiting with his beautiful blonde companion. The two were waiting for Santana and sharing a hot chocolate with cream, because that was how _she _liked it. They were excited! After all, this would be her first time meeting Santana, and Sam had some exciting news.

Neither of them had any ideas of the events that would follow Santana's stepping into the picturesque little cafe. If they had, maybe Santana would have heeded her first thought when she'd seen the sign for Lima in front of her and Sam would have agreed: she should never have come back home.


	3. Coffee Crush

Here are some things you should know about Sam Evans.

One. Sam moved to Lima when his dad lost his job, leaving the family bankrupt.

_Two_. In McKinley High, Sam blossomed and joined the football team, the Superhero Association, the Proud of Our Large Body Bits Foundation and Fight Club (though he's not allowed to talk about it).

**Three**. Sam falls in love way too fast, way too easily.

* * *

Sam and Brittany had met three months ago at a comic book convention. She had been there for the limited edition of My Little Pony - he was there for any comic he could find. The two bonded over a mutual love for Cheerios, and had gone out for frozen yoghurt right after the convention.

Brittany was everything Sam had ever hoped for. Ditzy, creative, athletic and adorable, she captured his heart faster than he could say 'lor menari': you have pretty eyes. She in turn found a partner who was doting and appreciative of her, and who never mocked or ridiculed her on the occasions when she would blurt out the haphazard internal monologue that ran through her mind. They even liked the same yoghurt toppings as each other: dots, oreo sprinkles and strawberries. On paper, the two were a match made in heaven.

The couple were now sitting at the far corner of the cafe, Brittany playing with her ring and Sam obsessively sorting out his hair, something he only did when he was nervous. You are being _so_ dumb, he told himself, flicking his hair so that it sat just right. Santana had been his best friend for years now - there was no reason to be worried about their upcoming meeting. He was the one who had invited her to meet him here in the first place! He was now having doubts about this decision. Sam loved Santana, he really did, but sometimes that girl could be so _judgmental._ And the worst thing was, once Sam started hearing her criticisms about something he began seeing the truth in them too. Brittany was one of the best things in Sam's life right now, and he really didn't want Santana to come and start making him worry about whether he'd made the wrong decision in choosing her, especially in light of the current situation. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, shooting a smile at his pretty blonde counterpart. It couldn't be that bad, he rationalized to himself. Brittany was anything but awkward, so there was no problem there. And anyway, he hadn't seen Santana in a while. She'd probably matured, as had he. They were all going to get along fine, and she would agree to his plan.

* * *

As Santana walked into the coffee shop, the smell of cheap, machine pulped beans engulfed her senses. Ugh. She couldn't believe she'd once found this place even remotely cool - or that she'd actually hung out here at weekends. As she didn't spot Sam anywhere, she decided to head over to buy herself a drink. Although she imagined it would taste distinctly like unclassiness, she reckoned any coffee was better than no coffee. And the drink could probably serve as a distraction if things got awkward, which Santana considered a definite benefit. Sam had ... questionable preference in women, and Santana hoped that he'd at least brought someone entertaining with him this time. Paying in cash, she briefly thanked the acne covered youth behind the bar and preceded to wait for her drink. As she did, she scanned the area around her, trying to glimpse Sam. Being late was a particular hate of his, so Santana had expected him to already be here.

Hearing her order called out, Santana took the proffered cup and examined the name inscribed on it. 'Satan'. Huh. Baristas seemed to have a problem with Latino spelling because they never managed to write her name correctly, but she could roll with the one they'd given her today. Careful not to burn her tongue, Santana took a cautious sip of the coffee, then spotted a hand waving at her from the back left corner. Sam! Finally. Her legs carried her with unusual enthusiasm to the table, where she could distinguish Sam's blond bob hairstyle, organized to perfection. Chuckling to herself, she wondered how long it had taken him to make it look that way. Her attention was so concentrated on the sight of her best friend that she didn't even notice the girl sitting next to him. It was only after Santana had enveloped Sam in a huge hug that she even realized someone else was there. Brittany made her presence known with a small cough and a friendly smile, then said, "Hey, I'm Brittany."

(Later on, Santana would say the feeling that hit her when she'd turned around to see Brittany standing there was due to the lousy coffee she had just downed. She would blame it on any number of independent factors, ranging from the cheap fluorescent lighting to the burrito she'd eaten at a greasy Mexican restaurant a week before. She would say that the drop she felt in her stomach and the dryness of her mouth was due to too much air conditioning, and that her heartbeat had increased threefold simply she because she was overwhelmed at seeing her best friend again. She would try to seek any number of rational reasons to explain why she felt like someone had just ripped her up and tied her back together again. She would deny, oh so many times, that this wasn't love. She would be wrong.)

"I, uh, um, hi," Santana stumbled as a greeting, staring at Brittany like a deer caught in bright, blonde, very beautiful highlights... headlights. She noticed that the other girl was looking at her quizzically, and realized Brittany had opened her arms for an inviting hug. Awkwardly, Santana thrust out her and and shook Brittany's outstretched arm uncomfortably, trying to ignore what seemed to be little sparks of energy that erupted even from their cumbersome handshake. What was she _doing_?! Out of the corner of her eye, Santana could glimpse Sam's worried expression. She attempted to turn back to Brittany and cover up the rigidity of the moment, but was caught by surprise by Brittany's bright blue eyes. "How... blue," Santana exclaimed, then mentally hit herself. Was she an idiot? She'd barely just met this girl, and she had already made a fool of herself. "I mean, how are you," she repeated, this time managing to get it right. Ignoring the electric charge that was still running through their hands, Santana pressed on, "I'm Santana. It's... nice to meet you."

Reluctantly, Santana pulled out of the handshake and took a place at the table, clutching her coffee cup in both hands to avoid showing anyone in the vicinity that she was shaking. Shaking! Was she in a fucking Austen novel? She had no idea what had come over her. Trying to compose herself, she turned to Sam. "Um, how's it going, Large Lips?" She cringed at the nickname. It wasn't one of her best ones. However, Sam seemed to decide to take pity on her and retorted, "Absolutely great, Country Fly." Santana sighed, and the atmosphere round the table relaxed considerably. "It's nice to see you, Sammy," Santana admitted, "You were one of the good things about this hole in the ground town."

From where she had sat herself down, Brittany piped up, "Lima isn't so bad. I mean, they have some pretty kick-ass dance classes, and that place that serves you endless breadsticks is pretty good too." She paused, then looked at Sam. "What was that place called again?"

"Breadstix," Santana involuntarily heard herself blurt out. It was like this girl was out to get her. Breadstix was _Santana's _favourite place. Why did Brittany have to like it too? It just made things so much more complicated. Especially since every time Santana so much as looked at the other girl she was overcome with a sensation that others weaker than her would have described as butterflies. God, Santana felt pathetic. Turning slightly away from Brittany, she leaned closer to Sam and inquired about his job. As he began to tell her about his job as a part-time door to door salesman, part-time car mechanic, Santana allowed herself to drift off. Why had she reacted like that to Brittany? Santana was genuinely confused. She knew she liked girls - she'd known since high school, but she'd never felt such a raw attraction; a physical _pull _towards another person. It was probably just nerves or something, but Santana couldn't help sneaking quick glances at Brittany as the conversation continued. She made sure to control her words more - she was curt and precise with her answers to Brittany so as not to arouse any suspicion as to what was happening to her inside. In her mind, she was weighing up opportunities. Maybe Brittany and Sam weren't serious. Maybe they were having problems. Maybe...

Santana's thoughts were cut off as she realized both Sam and Brittany grinning at her like two cats that had got the milk. "What?" she asked brusquely, wondering if she'd missed something crucial during the conversation. Sam chuckled nervously. Before Santana could get to grips with the situation, Brittany put her hand out on the table. The glint of a diamond reflected off the light in the room, making Santana feel as though it was bouncing in her head. "We're engaged," Sam explained, his smile wide. Santana's stomach dropped. All the hopes and fantasies she had allowed herself to entertain over the past few minutes were cruelly wiped away. "That's great..." she managed to choke out, eyes hypnotized to the ring: that idiotic, fate sealing ring.

"That's not all though," Sam added, looking at Brittany for confirmation, "We wanted to ask you... well, Britt's best friend, Quinn Fabray, is pregnant. She was originally supposed to organize the bachelorette party and generally help Britt get ready for the wedding, but is obviously unable to now. We were wondering... as you're my best friend, and all. Could you help with it?"

Santana blinked.

"It won't be too hard, I promise!" Brittany quickly inserted, seeing that Santana was a bit shell shocked and may have been on the verge of refusing, "I just need someone to help me shop for dresses, organize invites, plan the bachelorette party... you know, all of that. We thought we'd ask you because Sam said you used to throw awesome parties back in high school. That and... Kiki also told me it was the right thing to do. And Kiki is never wrong." She looked at Santana, eyes big and blue and pleading.

Santana was having an internal battle. On one hand, she wanted to scream YES, and take advantage of all the extra hours she would have with Brittany. On the other, she was more reserved. She would be helping Brittany prepare for her wedding. Her wedding with SAM. Plus, she barely even knew Brittany. So what if the girl had killer eyes and a face that would make saints kneel? Santana also had stuff of her own to get done while she was in Lima. One choice, or the other. For Santana, there was no win win situation. "I... fine. I'll do it. But you better not piss me off, all right?" she demanded of the two eager blondes, who both shook their heads, then cloaked her in a hug. As Brittany's lithe arms surrounded Santana, the smell of her strawberry shampoo filled Santana's senses. Oh god, Santana thought to herself, what have I agreed to?

* * *

_This chapter is now done and out the way! I'm really sorry about how slowly I'm updating this - I have TONS of schoolwork and get distracted easily, so sorry! I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon. Keep on reviewing because I really love your feedback! :) lots of loveee_


End file.
